Hujan
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: "Aku selalu bahagia saat hujan turun." "Kenapa?" "Karena ... Miyuki-kun menggenggam tanganku saat itu. Terasa hangat," "Boleh aku melakukan hal lain selain menggenggam tanganmu?" / Kenangan Miyuki dan Izumiko di tengah hujan. Untuk Infantrum Challenge 'Cinta Musik Indonesia'. Dan untuk Infantrum Challenge: Five-Fic-First II. RnR please :D


"Karena sudah lama hidup di gunung, seharusnya kau tidak takut petir, kan?" ucap Miyuki begitu mendengar suara petir di atas sana. Tujuan pertama mereka berdua adalah untuk bertemu dengan Yukariko –ibu Izumiko– tapi sayangnya mereka malah terjebak di tengah-tengah hujan seperti ini.

"Bukan karena petirnya ...," sahut Izumiko sambil menunduk.

"Kau masih memikirkan 'dia' yang mengikutimu itu?"

Izumiko tidak menjawab, dia semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Hujan terlihat semakin deras ditambah dengan suara petir yang sesekali terdengar.

Miyuki masih menoleh ke arah Izumiko, matanya dapat menangkap gerakan bibir Izumiko yang bergetar. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat orang yang benar-benar gemetar karena ketakutan."

"Dia ... sudah dekat ...," ucap Izumiko diikuti dengan suara petir yang cukup keras. Izumiko terus saja berkata mengenai seseorang yang katanya berusaha mengikuti mereka. Sedangkan Miyuki sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia harus benar-benar mempercayai semua ucapan Izumiko atau tidak.

Setelah bunyi petir yang cukup keras barusan, kali ini giliran lampu-lampu rumah di sekitar sana yang secara bergiliran mati. "Memang benar, aku juga jadi merasa ada yang aneh di sini," mata Miyuki melihat sekeliling, sepertinya semua lampu benar-benar telah mati. "Aku bisa membacakan mantra supaya kau merasa lebih baik," kali ini, ia menoleh ke arah Izumiko.

"Mantra?" Izumiko mengangkat kepalanya.

"Mantra yang bisa mengusir roh jahat. Aku sudah mempelajari beberapa mantra di Gunung Haguro."

Izumiko menggeleng pelan, "Kupikir yang ini tidak akan bisa diusir semudah itu," sejenak ia berhenti. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan ... bolehkah aku ... menggenggam tanganmu?" tanya Izumiko dengan suara terputus-putus.

"Tanganku?" ulang Miyuki. Melihat Izumiko yang masih gemetaran karena ketakutan, akhirnya Miyuki mengulurkan salah satu tangannya ke arah Izumiko. Izumiko pun dengan perlahan mendekatkan tangannya dengan tangan Miyuki. Miyuki bergerak lebih dulu dengan menggenggam gadis yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil itu.

Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya kedua tangan itu saling menggenggam. Di tengah derasnya hujan dan di tengah dinginnya udara malam, kedua tangan itu saling menggenggam berusaha membagikan kehangatan dan keberanian untuk satu sama lain.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Red Data Girl **©** Noriko Ogiwara**_-sensei_

**Fanfic oleh Tania Hikarisawa**

—_Warning: Head-Canon, OOC, typo(s) etc—_

**Untuk Infantrum Challenge 'Cinta Musik Indonesia'**

—Judul diambil dari lagu Utopia yaitu Hujan—

**Dan untuk Infantrum Challenge: ****Five-Fic-First II**

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Jumat. Siswa-siswa SMA Houjou terlihat gembira saat pelajaran hari ini usai. Karena itu berarti besok dan besok lusa, mereka bisa bersantai-santai di kamar asrama mereka atau sekedar berjalan-jalan di lingkungan sekitar SMA Houjou. Lagipula, SMA ini terletak begitu strategis di Tokyo, tentu saja ada banyak tempat-tempat menarik di sekitarnya.

"_Nee_, Izumiko_-chan_, apa besok kau ada acara?" tanya Mayura saat mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu di koridor sekolah.

"Hmm ... tidak ada, memangnya ada apa?" Izumiko tersenyum.

Mayura tampak senang, ia segera mengalungkan salah satu tangannya ke leher Izumiko. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke Kuil Takaosan?"

Izumiko menoleh, "Eh? Aku juga ikut?"

"Tentu saja, tidak enak kan kalau aku pergi sendiri," balas Mayura. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong ...," ucap Mayura tiba-tiba sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Izumiko, berusaha berbisik, "Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Sagara saat kalian berada di dunia roh saat festival, hm? Aku belum mendengar cerita apapun darimu."

"Eh?" Izumiko tampak terkejut. Dia menundukkan wajahnya dengan rona merah tipis di sana. "Ti-tidak ada yang terjadi," sahutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang saling meremas.

Kalau diingat kembali pada kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu saat festival sekolah. Saat itu, Izumiko hampir saja terjerat oleh bujukan Masumi yang berakhir dengan kegagalan karena kedatangan Wamiya dan Miyuki. Di saat-saat seperti itulah, Miyuki berhasil menenangkannya dan meyakinkannya kalau ia bisa melewati semua masalah _himegami _ini. Dan terbukti, sekarang dia merasa jauh lebih baik.

Dan hal yang paling benar-benar diingat Izumiko pada saat itu adalah ketika Miyuki memeluknya. Sungguh, saat itu dia benar-benar terkejut sekaligus senang. Memang Miyuki tidak mengatakan apapun setelah itu tapi boleh kan Izumiko berharap kalau perasaannya pada laki-laki itu sudah terbalas? Saat itu, segalanya seperti mimpi.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Izumiko yang terkesan menutupi, Mayura semakin yakin kalau telah terjadi sesuatu dengan kedua anak itu. "Oh begitu," balasnya. "_Nee_, bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku juga mengajak Manatsu dan Sagara? Seperti saat kalian pergi ke rumahku dulu?"

"Eh?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita berempat akan pergi ke Kuil Takaosan besok," ucap Mayura bersemangat.

.

.

.

Tepat seperti yang dijanjikan, sekarang empat orang siswa SMA Houjou tersebut telah berada di tempat pemberhentian bis di dekat sekolah mereka.

"Mayura_-san_, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan di kuil?" tanya Izumiko saat mereka sudah duduk di bangku yang ada di sana.

Mayura menoleh, "Rahasia," sahutnya. "_Nee_, Sagara, aku mau tanya, apa yang terjadi padamu dan Izumiko_-chan_ pada saat festival sekolah?" seakan merasa tidak bosan, lagi-lagi Mayura menanyakan hal ini.

Miyuki yang duduk di sebelah kiri Izumiko melirik ke arah Mayura sebentar sebelum kembali memfokuskan diri pada ponsel birunya. "Tak ada," sahutnya. Izumiko segera menoleh ke arah Miyuki begitu mendengar laki-laki itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Miyuki sedikit melirik ke arah Izumiko juga, "Apa?"

"Ah! Ti-tidak," sahut Izumiko kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Mayura yang duduk di sebelah kanan Izumiko hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti sambil memandang kedua orang itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja gadis bermarga Souda itu berdiri, "Aduh! Aku lupa membawa dompetku," geramnya. Detik berikutnya, ia segera menarik tangan Manatsu, "Antar aku kembali ke asrama," ucapnya.

"Eehh? Kenapa kau tidak pergi sendiri saja?" desah Manatsu malas. Hari liburnya yang sebenarnya ingin ia habiskan dengan menunggang kuda ini menjadi berantakan karena Mayura dan ini membuatnya menjadi sedikit malas.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang menemani," tawar Izumiko.

Mayura menoleh cepat, "Tidak usah, kau dan Sagara duluan saja pergi ke kuil, nanti kami akan menyusul," ucap Mayura kemudian segera menarik Manatsu dan pergi dari sana. Dari jauh, Izumiko bahkan bisa mendengar gerutuan Manatsu yang membuat Izumiko tersenyum kecil.

Begitu melewati belokan, Manatsu segera melepas tangan Mayura, "Lalu, apa yang kau rencanakan sekarang? Dompetmu ada dalam tasmu kan?" Manatsu lagi-lagi mendesah.

Mayura tersenyum, "Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku sengaja melakukan ini karena dua orang itu terlalu lambat," sahut Mayura.

"Dan kenapa harus Kuil Takaosan? Bukannya ada banyak tempat yang lebih menarik?"

"Tempat itu cocok untuk _yamabushi _dan _yorishiro_ seperti mereka."

.

.

.

Setelah Mayura dan Manatsu pergi, sekarang hanya ada Izumiko dan Miyuki di tempat pemberhentian bis. Dengan sedikit ragu, Izumiko menoleh ke arah Miyuki, "Lalu Miyuki_-kun_, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Miyuki memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung celananya, "Seperti kata Souda, kita tunggu saja mereka di kuil, lagipula bisnya sudah datang."

Izumiko segera menoleh ke depan dan benar saja, bis dengan cat berwarna putih itu berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Melihat Miyuki berjalan ke arah bis, Izumiko pun mengikutinya. Setelah itu, mereka berdua memilih duduk di kursi paling belakang atau mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan kalau Miyuki yang memilih dan Izumiko hanya mengikutinya saja.

Cara mereka berdua duduk saat ini mengingatkan Izumiko saat penutupan festival dulu. Di saat para siswa dan OSIS bersenang-senang di depan api unggun, ketika itu mereka berdua lebih memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman yang berada cukup jauh dari letak api unggun.

"Miyuki_-kun_, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" Izumiko sedikit melirik ke arah Miyuki.

"Hm?"

"Soal festival waktu itu—"

Belum selesai Izumiko berbicara, tiba-tiba saja tangan Miyuki menggenggam salah satu tangan Izumiko yang ada di atas pahanya. "Diamlah, aku sedang mengantuk, kau bisa bicarakan itu nanti."

"Eh?" belum selesai keterkejutan Izumiko karena tangannya yang tiba-tiba digenggam, sekarang gadis itu menjadi lebih terkejut karena kepala Miyuki yang tiba-tiba bersandar di bahunya. Seketika itu juga wajah Izumiko memerah. Diliriknya Miyuki yang sudah menutup matanya.

Perlahan, Izumiko menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dan menampilkan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Sama seperti waktu itu.

.

.

.

Tak lebih dari tiga puluh menit berada di dalam bis, Izumiko dan Miyuki pun akhirnya sampai di Kuil Takaosan. Di hari libur kerja seperti ini, terlihat begitu banyak pengunjung di sana. Cuaca hari ini juga cukup bagus untuk berjalan-jalan, tidak panas karena sejak tadi awan selalu menutupi langit. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Baru saja Miyuki menginjakkan kakinya di gerbang kuil, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, sepertinya ada pesan masuk. Dari Manatsu.

_**Shinkou, kembali saja. Kau dan Izumiko**_**-chan**_** sedang dikerjai Mayura.**_

Begitu isi pesannya. Dan Miyuki kembali memasukkan ponselnya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Izumiko penasaran sambil memasuki kuil.

Miyuki pun mengikuti Izumiko dan berjalan di sampingnya. "Dari Manatsu, dia bilang mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi," sahut Miyuki dengan sedikit berbohong, entah apa tujuannya.

"Kalau bagitu, bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling dulu, Miyuki_-kun_?" tanya Izumiko dengan senyuman ceria di wajahnya.

Miyuki menoleh dengan senyuman tipis, "Terserahmu saja."

"Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya aku pergi kesini," ucap Izumiko tiba-tiba dan berhasil menarik perhatian Miyuki dari deretan patung yang sejak tadi dilihatnya.

"Dengan siapa? Sendiri?" Miyuki jadi penasaran, pasalnya yang ia tahu, Izumiko jarang keluar asrama di hari libur, kalau pun keluar, Mayura pasti memaksa dirinya untuk ikut dengan mereka seperti sekarang.

Setelah selesai melihat-lihat patung di sana, Izumiko melanjutkan langkahnya ke deretan kios yang menjual berbagai macam jimat, "Aku pernah kemari bersama Sagara_-san_," sahut Izumiko.

Mendengar nama ayahnya disebut, seketika itu juga suasana hati Miyuki menjadi buruk. Kalau sudah membahas mengenai ayahnya, dia pasti akan kesal tanpa sebab. Belum lagi, saat memikirkan kalau Izumiko hanya pergi berdua dengannya. Cemburu, hm?

"Kau senang pergi bersama Yukimasa?"

Izumiko menoleh ke arah Miyuki saat mendengar perubahan nada bicara laki-laki itu. "Kami hanya membicakanmu saat itu," ucapnya. Miyuki mengerutkan alisnya. "Sagara_-san_ bilang kau seharusnya belajar untuk menanggapi lelucon."

Miyuki membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Hn, terserahku."

Izumiko tertawa kecil melihat sikap Miyuki. Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah melewati semua kios jimat dan sekarang sudah sampai tepat di belakang kuil. Di mana dari sana, kita bisa melihat pemandangan gunung dan hutan yang kebetulan ada di belakang Kuil Takaosan.

Mata Izumiko terlihat takjub saat melihat warna kehijauan yang terpampang di sana. Hal ini membuat Miyuki sedikit menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"_Nee_, Miyuki—"

Izumiko belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja Miyuki menarik Izumiko mendekat ke arahnya. "Lihat ke depan, kau hampir menabrak dinding," Miyuki menghembuskan napasnya.

"Maaf."

Diliriknya gadis yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya itu, "Kau memang selalu merepotkanku, Izumiko."

Izumiko semakin menundukkan kepalanya, "Ma-maaf."

"Jangan menunduk," Miyuki menarik salah satu tangan Izumiko dan menggenggamnya, "Dengan begini, kau tidak akan menabrak lagi," dan mereka pun berjalan kembali.

Izumiko hanya dapat tersenyum, "_Arigatou_, Miyuki_-kun_."

Saat mereka berada tepat di depan tempat berdoa, mereka menghentikan langkah kaki masing-masing. "Mau naik ke atas?"

Izumiko menoleh sambil mengangguk antusias, "Hm, aku mau."

Miyuki menghela napas sesaat, "Baiklah, terserahmu saja," dan akhirnya mereka pun mulai menapaki satu per satu tangga di sana. Laki-laki berparas tampan itu mengadahkan kepalanya saat telinganya mendengar suara-suara gemuruh di atas sana. Matanya sedikit menyipit saat melihat awan mendung di sana. "Sepertinya akan hujan."

Sesaat setelah Miyuki berkata seperti itu, hujan gerimis tiba-tiba saja turun. Mengingat mereka baru sampai di anak tangga kelima, maka lebih bijaksana jika mereka memilih turun untuk mencari tempat berteduh daripada harus naik ke atas yang masih menyisakan sekitar dua puluh lebih anak tangga.

"Kita turun," Miyuki segera menarik tangan Izumiko dan memilih berteduh di salah satu gedung yang ada di sana. Tidak ada yang berteduh di sana selain mereka berdua.

Genggaman tangan itu terlepas karena keduanya terlihat mengusap-ngusap air yang berhasil mengenai wajah dan tangan mereka. "Kita beruntung," ucap Izumiko saat melihat hujan turun semakin deras. Berikut diikuti dengan suara petir di atas sana.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana mendadak hening di antara mereka. Izumiko sendiri terlihat asyik menatap air yang turun ke bumi. Suasana ini mengingatkannya saat ia dan Miyuki pergi ke Tokyo dulu untuk mencari ibunya. Mereka juga dulu terjebak di dalam hujan seperti ini.

Kedua tangan Izumiko terangkat ke depan. Gadis itu membiarkan air hujan membasahi telapak tangannya. Hal ini berhasil menarik perhatian Miyuki. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Izumiko tidak menjawab, dia tetap tersenyum dan perlahan menarik kembali tangannya. "Aku selalu bahagia saat hujan turun."

Miyuki menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena ...," Izumiko menoleh. "... Miyuki_-kun_ menggenggam tanganku saat itu. Terasa hangat," Izumiko tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangannya sendiri.

Miyuki hanya bisa mengamati gadis itu, dia ingat kejadian yang dimaksud Izumiko. Kejadian saat mereka berdua terpaksa berlari-lari di tengah hujan. Karena melihat semburat merah di wajah Izumiko, Miyuki pun memajukan tubuhnya. "Boleh aku melakukan hal lain selain menggenggam tanganmu?" Miyuki meraih satu tangan Izumiko seperti tadi.

"Eh?" mata Izumiko melebar saat tangan Miyuki yang lain meraih wajahnya.

Dengan perlahan dan lembut, Miyuki semakin mendekatkan tubuh gadis itu ke dirinya. Tangannya yang semula menggenggam tangan Izumiko kini beralih ke punggung Izumiko. Hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu.

Izumiko terkejut dengan tindakan Miyuki. Tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum dan menutup kedua matanya. Ia membiarkan Miyuki semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Di tengah derasnya hujan dan di tengah udara dingin, mereka lagi-lagi saling membagi kehangatan. Dan sekarang mereka sudah menemukan cara lain selain dengan berpegangan tangan.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Izumiko."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The End~**_

_**AHHH! Cliffhanger ending xD silahkan bayangkan kelanjutannya sesuai imajinasi masing-masing, kawan X3 dan setelah berkutat di fandom sebelah selama beberapa waktu, sekarang saya bisa nambahin archive RDG lagi :) oh iya, yang di bagian awal fic, saya ambil adegan itu dari episode 2 dengan sedikit pengubahan tentunya hehe...**_

_**Dan selain buat nambahin fic di fandom ini, fic ini juga saya buat untuk challengenya Kak aRaRaNcHa di infantrum, semoga gak ngecewain ya kak :) hehe... Saya ambil lagunya Utopia yg judulnya "Hujan". Karena menurut aturan challenge, harus memasukkan minimal satu lirik atau maksimal tiga lirik lagu. Saya memilih masukin dua lirik aja : **_Segalanya seperti mimpi_** dan **_Aku selalu bahagia saat hujan turun_**. Liriknya saya masukin ke dalam cerita jadi gak kepisah hehe...**_

_**Terus sekalian buat challenge **__**Five-Fic-First punyanya Kak ShiueFha, ini jadi fic kedua di fandom RDG Indonesia ya Kak :)**_

_**Dan buat yang udah baca, silahkan review ya**__** semoga dengan review kalian, setelah ini saya bisa membuat fic RDG yang jauh lebih baik dari ini xD sampai jumpa di lain waktu, readers yang saya cintai :****_


End file.
